Thud--Crunch--Break
by aonokAe
Summary: "So this is what being dead feels like." Meet Naruto, your average, freshly dead spirit. SO listen. He just wants to tell you his story... before he forgets them eventually. Chojinaru Sasunaru
1. Welcome to my funeral

Thud, crunch, break

Warnings: yaoi,

Summary. Let's quietly listen to the ramblings of a freshly dead man.

June 25, 2013

09: 00 am

So this is what being dead feels like.

Nothing.

I mean, I can't even find any amusement in seeing his face twist up like some madman. I mean, c'mon, look at that. Ain't my face just as lovely when brain matter and all that red stuff comes pourin' outta my sockets?

I always thought I' die with a happy, content, wrinkled face from old age. I led a pretty happy life you know? I mean sure, half of what I used to eat on my short-lived life is — was— gotta get used to that now — was junk food. All that salty high on cholesterol goodness that a human just can't live without. I might even say that I have no regrets, I ate, traveled, laughed and cried like it was going out of style — oh wait, I got fucked pretty happily on a regular basis too, and that was tellin' something.

But I think— when you're dead, do you still think? I mean, you have no brain anymore — ah it hurts to ponder about that now — that I'm a ghost now. Hah! I don't even feel up to it anymore, I remember — hmm.. what was I before? Oh yeah! I was a loud guy…. yup, that's in me shouts I am the man! Whoot! Go Naruto Uzumaki! Now I don't even feel like shit, I feel nothin' sorta like… I dunno, don't even know what to feel about not feelin' anything.

Thinkin' back on my life now, I was a hoooot piece of ass with a very colorful personality, or so I heard on my funeral.

Time flies when you're dead, or rather time doesn;t matter to you anymore. One moment you're standing over your body lookin' puzzled why there's two of you and the other one is fugly with a lot of gore on the side. Next you're on this real huge house with your body already in a casket —- hey! How'd you know I wanted an orange casket?

People you know start to trickle one by one, sayin' all the good things you ever done to 'em, that I saved his pet cat from roasting in the barbecue was a little bit embarrassing even for me. I must've been a cool guy.

I don't remember why I'm still here anyway, who am I talkin' to? But I'm glad you're all listenin'. I just happen to have that kind of talent.

So listen.

Okay?

Okay.

I had to admit while hearin' em talk about me like that brings me to tears, oh wait, I can't cry, I'm dead. L. O. L. to that.

But since this is an important part of the story, rather than you hearin' me talk about the people talk about me while I was still alive… I'll just let you attend my funeral.

First class seat, now ain't you just special.

I love you by the way.


	2. The fairy of tears

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Sasuke..." Mother sobbed while she hugged me so tight that I could hear my bones sing in pain from the pressure. Her smell was a combination of sweat and something sour and foul to the nose.

"Mommy, you smell bad. Why're you cryin'? Did the bad man come and scare you again?"

I looked up and all I could see was her frail thin neck. She was trembling. I was trembing too, for how could I not? I should do what mommy does too. I'm her son after all.

."I'm sorry I can't take you with me. Mommy's going to fly away. Mommy's going to fly away just like I told you."

I got scared. Mommy's flying away sooner than what she'd told me before.

You see, mommy's not from this world. She doesn't belong here and I know that too because no matter where she was, mommy always looked so out of place.

I asked her once why she's always cryin' whenever daddy laughed, or why she laughed whenever daddy got angry or why, whenever I'd cry she would always come running to my side, ready to kiss my tears away and magically they would be gone.

"That's because I'm a fairy Sasuke." She answered while slicing the chicken for dinner, I would always look at what she was doing in the kitchen even though my eyes could barely peer over the sink.

Chop. Chop.

"A fairy? Of what?"

Chop. Chop.

"Of tears..." She smiled. "Some fairies take a tooth from under the pillow, some put sand in your eyes to fall asleep, but I kiss the tears away and make them mine, that's how I've lived all this time."

Chop. Chop.

"Why do you cry too?"

Chop. Chop.

"It's a part of me Sasuke. But let me give you this magic of mine... close your eyes and once you open them you will never shed a single drop of tear again. Now listen closely... it's a magic spell."

CHOP.

She whispered lots of things of which I didn't understand but there was one word I did know once I heard it.

"Why do you have to go now? Won't you say goodbye to Naruto and daddy? Daddy's not home, you should wait for him before you go..."

"Shhh... If anyone other than you sees me now I'll disappear, do you want me to disappear, Sasuke?"

"No? But you'll be gone anyway... mommy, take me with you?"

"I can't Sasuke."

"But why?"

"Because even with wings you can never escape."

I breathed in a lungful of air the moment she let go, and in the darkness of our cage, she opened the window and flew away.

THUD.

"Mmnnn... Sasuke, what're you doin'? What's that noise? Did you fall from the bed?"

"Just a bird."

"Lame. Just sleep already."

"Okay."

I think my friend is a fairy too. He was like mommy in many ways, and one day, he'll fly away too but I'm the only one who knows so don't tell him that.

It's our secret.

Just that there won't be any windows next time.


End file.
